The Kuzuri Of The Gods
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. How did it come to this, she was the Goddess Of The Moon and Hunt, yet she and her hunters ended up finding a teen fighting a hydra like an animal, with metal claws coming out of his hands, yet because of his memory lose she has no idea how to help him, though the only thing she has is his name, how will Naruto effect her world. Up For Adoption.


**Alright here's a story idea from Gundam Meister Uzumaki, though I edited it slightly. Think of this as a Christmas present from the both of us, considering this is one of my longest one-shots, since this will be the last one-shot I'll be doing until after Boxing Day or New Years.**

**But I hope everyone enjoys and that someone adopts.**

**The Kuzuri Of The Gods**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Konoha ****Hospital**

Naruto suddenly woke up, his heart rate was pumping, he didn't fully know where he was, all he knows was that he was facing Orochimaru and Sasuke then nothing else, he grabbed the nearest doctor and began shaking him out of anger, "Where are they!? WE HAD THE TWO SNAKES!?"

The doctors were nervous, Naruto has never acted like this before, but then again, he was up against Orochimaru and Sasuke, after entering his forth tail form, so he was weak at that time, he was bound to black out and become frustrated and confused.

"I can help you!"

A voice caught his attention, Naruto looked over and see's an old man covered in bandages, Naruto let's the doctor go and walks out of the room with the old man, "Alright old man, who are you!?"

Though Danzo was frowning on the inside at the lack of respect, he didn't show it on the outside and replied, "I am Danzo Shimura, I am apart of the Konoha council as one of the elders, and I am here to offer you young Naruto the tools to defeat both Orochimaru and Sasuke the next time you see them."

Naruto just shakes his head, "Forget it old man, I know there's always a catch with these sort of deals, I'm outer here to see how Sakura's doing."

Since Naruto was facing the door, he missed the slight smirk that vanished as quickly as it appeared, "You mean you don't know young man!?"

Stopping just at the door, Naruto looks back at Danzo, "What are you talking about old man!?"

Seeing he has the jinchuriki's attention, Danzo continued with his ploy, "I'm afraid Miss Haruno was killed in your last mission," Hearing this Naruto became wide-eyed and felt fear grab him, Danzo continued, "Yes, killed by you old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha it would seem, she could have survived if something in her chakra system hadn't interfered, a certain red chakra."

Hearing this, Naruto braced himself on the door, it was his fault that Sakura was injured by the fox's chakra, but then he became angry, it was also Sasuke's fault that she was killed, suddenly his eyes became ice cold, he was about to leave the hospital until...

"You can't defeat him Naruto," Stopping, Naruto glared at the old man, "But, like I said, I can give you the tools to avenge your fallen comrade."

Hearing such an offer, Naruto replies back, "What's in it for you!?" Danzo could hear the ice in Naruto's voice, yet all he did was smile.

"I promise you two things young Naruto, you'll suffer more pain than any man can endure, but you'll have you revenge."

Naruto's face became a hard snarl, he just lost someone close to him, someone he loves, "If I come with you, I'm coming for blood, no Konoha laws, no putting me down as a missing-nin, you point me in the right direction and you get the HELL out of my way!"

At this, Danzo smiled on the inside, since that's what he wanted for any of his ROOTS, a weapon pointed in a direction, though as long as the weapon was pointing away from himself Danzo had no problem with that.

With that the two left, though as they did if they were 2 seconds longer they would've spotted a certain pink haired girl just entering the doors from the other side of the corridor, wondering if Naruto is alright.

**Unknown Location**

At the moment, Naruto was strapped to a metal slab, hovering over a tank with clear blue water inside, wearing a pair of black boxers, though on his right inner wrist was a tattoo that Danzo had ask Naruto to have with it being a faint roman-style X, his forehead protector was lowered to his neck, since the doctors needed to get to his forehead, but he explicitly told them not to remove the metal plate, so they agreed to place it hanging around his neck, as long as it didn't get in the way.

Danzo was standing next to him, "We're gonna make you indestructible, but first we will have to destroy you, I just pray the fox will heal you when that does happen, but before that, let me tell you what my men found."

Danzo began walking around Naruto, "You see a few years ago, my men found something, a meteorite, it helps to create a metal compound so strong, that it can withstand virtually anything which we call, Adamantium, my men can't take Sasuke and Orochimaru together Naruto, to kill them, you're gonna have to embrace the other side."

Naruto just looks at the old man, his ice cold eyes glaring, but he looks back up, "Let's get this over with."

Nodding his head, Danzo walked away, but a nurse came up to him for a last minute check, "When the procedure starts, focus on your reason for being here, maybe it will help a little." She told Naruto monotonously.

Naruto just looks at her, "Trust me I've been through worse." The nurse shock her head, "No you haven't." Catching Naruto's attention with a raised eyebrow.

**A Five Minutes Later**

Right now Naruto had a oxygen pipe in his mouth, allowing him to breath, the doctor in charge began the introduction for the procedure, "Lord Danzo, we are ready to begin the bonding Adamantium to Weapon X's skeleton,", "X?", Danzo interrupted, but the doctor carried on, "Roman numeral my Lord, 10," With the doctor giving Danzo a knowing look.

With Danzo nodding his head in understanding behind the number, not that Naruto knows, the doctor continued, "If this works, it will be a medical break through in history long before the healing properties of chakra even started," The doctor looked towards someone at a console, "Begin."

With that declaration, Naruto was then lowered into the tank, with the doctors monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure.

Once Naruto was completely emerged in the water, another person began pumping the red hot liquid metal into the pump, which connects to the spinning drill-like needles, with the tips themselves staring to glow red, until they went in the water drawing closer to Naruto's body, making him feel slightly nervous, "_And I always worry that Tsunade Oba-chan was rough when giving me an injection(!)_" He thought to himself when he saw thee needles.

Soon the needles were in position and close to his cheeks, forehead and other parts of his body, just before the doctors could begin, Naruto thought to himself, "_Something tells me this is gonna hurt and that I'm SO gonna regret this-!_" As though answering his thoughts, the needles punctured his skin straight to his bones, causing him to thrash and struggle at the most intense pain that he had ever felt in his life, almost like someone was putting hot magma into his body and it was trying to burn out from the inside, though because of the water that didn't happen.

Suddenly his mind flashes back to all the pain he went through as a child growing up, everything that's happened to him through out his life was a blur of memories.

Danzo walks up to the doctor, "Why is he thrashing like that doctor, didn't you sedate him."

The doctor replied back, focusing on Weapon X, "He feels pain my Lord, just like everyone, but because of the fox anaesthesia won't work on him, that's why I asked you to do the act so that he volunteers." Danzo nods his head since it was a logical answer.

The doctors began doing what they were ordered, monitoring Naruto's heart rate and blood pressure, with the head doctor quietly mumbling to himself, "He can make it, the fox WILL heal him, he can make it."

Naruto continued thrashing, his pain became unbearable, suddenly his memory flashed to him and Sasuke fighting at the valley of the end, "_SASUKE!_"

His heart rate went pass the 300 mark, still his life kept flashing before him until, "_Naruto-kun,_" Slowly it felt like time was slowing down for him, "_P-Please, Naruto-kun, please bring back Sasuke-kun for me!_" Suddenly an image of a crying Sakura entered his memory, showing him his painful promise.

Then his mind floated to all his friends, each one standing next to each other with their senseis behind them, with Sasuke and Sakura standing next to each other, then he heard Iruka-sensei telling him, "_You're not a monster Naruto, you're an amazing guy with a big heart, don't ever lose it!_" With the two sitting at the Ramen stand that they usually hang out at.

Then everything began going black, then "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

The doctor turned away, hearing the dreaded sound of the heart monitor letting everyone know that Naruto was dead, Danzo was not looking pleased, they had just lost their weapon, that is until, "_beep!_" Quickly they turned back to the heart monitor, watching as the line went across the screen, "beep!" This time it became stronger, the doctors were on the edge of their seats, even Danzo was surprised since this was their tenth test subject so far.

Slowly Naruto's heart rate began raising, with the doctors telling everyone that there was no rejection from the adamantium and that the bonding was a complete success.

Danzo was now pleased with finally having a success, with the head doctor going up to him, "What happens now my Lord, will you have him chase after Sasuke and Orochimaru now?"

Danzo looks towards the doctor, "Yes, but not yet, because now that the bonding finally worked, we can place him in the ROOTS program, also because he doesn't know that his teammate, Sakura Haruno, is still alive and well, he needs to be loyal to me, so have Fu erase his memory, we'll rebuild from the ground up."

But what nether the doctor or Danzo knows was that due to the bonding, Naruto's senses were now heightened to above an Inuzuka level, meaning he just heard everything Danzo had said, his mind flashes back to his friends and Sakura, making his eyes open wide, he began thrashing even harder.

The head doctor looks towards Naruto nervously, "M-My Lord, I think he heard you!"

What the doctors or Danzo doesn't know was that the fox had other ideas, while the indestructible metal was being bonded to Naruto's skeleton, the fox managed to make some minor adjustments to the metal himself, as well as Naruto, which because of this Naruto clenched his hands and between the gaps of his fingers came out three metal claws from both his hands.

But not only that, due to the fact that Naruto was lied to, he was releasing a large amount of anger and rage, along with the fox's own chakra, before anything else a large explosion of red energy erupted from Naruto taking out everyone in the room, even Danzo couldn't escape because the fox's chakra was interfering with his own, the red chakra had fried everyone, everyone was turned to ash.

Once things had calmed down, nothing was in the room, not even Naruto.

**Unknown Forest**

Laying on the forest floor unconscious was Naruto, only wearing a pair of boxers, suddenly he opened his eyes, once they opened he shot up from the floor, crouching down on all fours, sniffing and grunting at any sudden noise, his eyes looking around for anything that could harm him, until, "**Clink!**"

He lifted his arms, getting ready to use his new "claws" in defence, yet all he saw was a metal plate with a symbol on it, tilting his head to the side, he wondered what the plate was, moving forward, on instinct, his claws slowly returning back into his hands, along with the cuts healing instantly, slowly reaching for the plate, Naruto looks it over, seeing a spiralling leaf-like pattern on the front, but on the back was what caught his attention, with it saying, "Naruto Uzumaki", but this caused him to drop the plate and clutch his head in pain, all he saw were flashes of people, he couldn't see them clearly.

Soon after, the pain cleared, he panted heavily from the experience, grabbing the plate again, Naruto began walking, all the while thinking to himself in his animal-like mind-set, "_Who am I, could I be Naruto!?_"

With that, the amnesiac Naruto began making his way further into the forest, never knowing what's gonna happen to him next.

**A Few Years Later**

Artemis and her hunters were travelling towards Yellowstone forest, wanting to set up camp for the night, until.

"**RRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRR! HIIISSSSSSSSSSS!**"

The hunters got ready, they new what monster made that sound, but they found it confusing, the creature sounded like it was being attacked by something, since it was roaring and hissing in both pain and anger.

With that the sisters of the hunt began their tracking, with Artemis in the lead, it didn't take long for them to find the beast, but what made them have confused and fearful looks was what they were seeing.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Standing in front of the monster was a strange muscular young boy, with long shaggy blond hair spiking all over the place, but what really confused them was he was facing a eight headed Hydra with strange claw-like knives over his knuckles. (A.N. Since they're at a distance they don't know about the knuckles.)

The boy was also wearing a pair of ragged boxers, which looks like they were on their last leg and would become rags any minute.

Before the hunters could try and kill the Hydra, the beast began it's attack, in of it's heads striking for the blond's side, but the boy was quick, he managed to side-step it and stab the head in the neck, not slicing it's head of but pinning it to the ground for now, causing the monster even more pain.

One of the heads tried to bite the boy off it's pinned head, but he managed to slice off it's jaw down the middle, the teen then turned his hand up, facing the head, he then ran up the monsters neck slicing through the bone and muscles with ease.

Unfortunately while he was running, one of the Hydra's heads knocked him away, making the teen crash into a tree, but he wasn't down for the count.

The hunters couldn't help but be amazed at the sight, a teen was standing against a hydra and was causing the snake-like monster untold amount of damage, but what really made them pay attention was when the teen got up.

The blond had a hard glare in his eyes, not only that he was growling at the monster, telling the girls that the teen was feral, nothing more than a wild beast.

The hydra began moving towards the blond, it's heads slowly regenerating and healing itself, the wild boy saw this, the hunters were about to intervene, but before they could the teen shot off towards the centre of the Hydra, the heads trying to follow the teen, but just as he got close enough, the teen lunged forward, his claws in front of him and with a roar, the teen stabbed the hydra in the heart.

The monster was screeching and roaring in pain, thrashing around in order to remove the beast from it's heart to regenerate itself, but the wild teen kept slashing and slicing, trying to reach his target.

The hydra was clawing at the teens body, one of it's head had managed to bite him around his sides, sinking it's poison filed fangs into the teens flesh, causing the boy an unknown amount of pain, but he continued until the blond's target was in sight, reaching in, the teen used his claws to keep his grip on the monster's chest.

Just as he grasp his target, the Hydra's head that had him managed to rip him away from itself, never knowing that it help the teen to kill itself since in his hand was the Hydra's heart, using his other clawed hand, the teen sliced the arteries from the heart, killing the monster instantly.

The head biting into his sides released, dropping to the ground, dead, along with the rest of the heads, with the monster disappearing in gold dust, leaving nothing behind, the teen huffed in exhaustion from such a fight, but before he could relax, his scars and cuts healing rapidly, he smelt something in the air, looking around his keen eye sight saw the hunters.

He got into an animal-like stance, getting ready to charge at the possible hostiles, but before he could, his body froze up, making the hunters confused, then before they know it, the teen collapsed to the ground unconscious, making the hunters realise something, with Artemis giving orders, "Get this boy into our camp, he needs to be healed from the Hydra's poison and when he wakes up we will begin to ask him questions."

With their goddess giving her orders, the hunters rushed in, though when they and Artemis got closer, their eyes widen, the claw-like knives they thought were covering his knuckles slowly began to sink into the teen's hands with a, 'skint!' from the blades, making them realise that the claws were apart of him, the gap between his knuckles then healed instantly, showing clear unblemished skin, with one of her hunters in shock spoke out loud, "He really is a beast!"

Getting over her shock because of that, Artemis quickly got her hunters in line, though the problem was that the teen was heavier than he looked, her second in command, Zoe, stood next to her goddess, "Lady Artemis, are you sure tis wise to bring such a wild and beastly man to the camp?"

Artemis understood what Zoe was talking about, "Zoe, that man took down a Hydra before our eyes, he has retractable metal claws coming out of his hands and he has the mindset of an animal when threatened, I believe we need to find out just who he is and where he came from, the gods would want to know about this boy as well."

Deciding to follow her goddess command, Zoe followed behind her as they make their way back to camp, as they arrived the camp unfortunately had the realised that what they thought would happen happened, the wild teen's boxers had ripped apart and became nothing but rags, it seemed the hydra really did a number on the blond.

But because of this the hunters caught the sight of the teens package, this caused Artemis's eyebrow to twitch, "GET HIM IN THE TENT AND HAVE HIM COVERED!"

Knowing that they didn't want any of their sisters to end up breaking their vows, the hunters were quick to rush the teen into a tent.

Artemis released a sigh of frustration at the turn of events, until something shiny caught her eye, seeing what it was, she walked to it and picked it up, looking it over she saw a metal plate with a spiralling leaf-like symbol on it, with three holes on each side of it, though there was some old vines falling from it, though as she turned it around, she saw on the back was an engraved name, "Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki, could it be the teen's name?"

Deciding the best thing to do was to try and get it from the source, she put the plate in her back pocket for now and entered the tent where her hunters had placed the possibly named Naruto, though when she entered what she saw was a frightening sight.

Somehow the teen woke up, but how, the Hydra's poison was suppose to be able to take down anyone, even Hercules couldn't handle the poison, yet this boy somehow overcame the poison in just a few hours, though at the moment she was watching her hunters trying to restrain the teen, but it was proving difficult, especially with his claws now out, trying to cut his way from the women that were holding him down.

Seeing this, Artemis tried to think of something to try and calm the boy down, since at the moment he was also naked, until, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly hearing that name caused the teen to freeze up, blinking his eyes as if he recognised that name, Artemis continued, "That's your name isn't it, Naruto Uzumaki," Nodding to her hunters, telling them to let him go, she moves towards Naruto, "What happened to you to cause you to become wild."

Though she tried to make it sound like an question, it sounded like an order, but her only answer was a tilt of his head in puzzlement, along with his claws slowly retracting back into his hand after calming down, though unfortunately one of her hunters didn't like the response, "You will answer our goddess her question you **male!**" Along with giving him a whack over the head, though that wasn't a smart idea on her part.

"**Clang!**"

Since she was now holding her hand in pain, "GAH! WHAT WAS THAT!? IT FELT LIKE HITTING STEEL!?" Slowly clenching and unclenching her hand, trying to get some feeling back and to stop the pain throbbing.

This caused Artemis to raise and eyebrow in puzzlement, though when she looked at the wild boy, she saw him growling in annoyance at the one that hit him, but after seeing the girl in pain, Naruto had a smirk on his face, meaning that he knew how hard his head was.

Then she realised something, "Is that metal apart of your bones!?" Though he didn't answer since it was obvious he didn't know what she was saying, since he was raised in the woods, how long he was here she had no idea.

Seeing the confused look on the blond's face, Artemis decided to do demonstrate what she was saying by lifting her hand and clenching it, which got a raised eyebrow from the blond, but after a few minutes it seemed to dawn on him what she wanted him to do.

With Artemis's order, the girls that were holding him down carefully let him go and slowly moved back, though still kept their guard up, the teen brought his hand up in front of his face, seeing the girls still having their guard up, he decided to slowly bring his claws out, since he spent a few years figuring out how they worked.

The girls were in amazement when they hear the distinct sound of metal scrapping against metal with a 'SSSKKKKKIIIINNNTTTTT!' showing them the three deadly metal claws coming out of the gaps between his knuckles.

While the girls looked in wonder, Artemis slowly walked towards the teen, being thankful that her girls managed to cover his lower half even during the struggle, slowly she reached her hand towards the claws, causing the teen to narrow his eyes slightly, wondering what was gonna happen next.

Very carefully, her hand touched one of the metal claws, feeling the smoothness of the blade and being mindful of the amazingly sharp edge, slowly she lowed her fingers towards his knuckles, feeling where the blade connected to the skin she could feel the skin was sliced apart just so the claw could be released from it's hidden place.

For some reason, Naruto could feel himself getting comfortable, the stranger had a relaxed nature-like scent to her, along with a calming aura, though he still kept his claws out since she did ask him to, his eyes no longer held the look of an angry animal, but that of an innocent creature being curious of what's happening around him.

As it turned out due to the Kyuubi's involvement, Naruto had a more feral look to himself, he still had his whisker-like birthmarks, only they're more pronounced than before, he also has longer canines giving them a more animal-like appearance, but what really changed was his body structure, instead of the lean built for speed body he use to have, his muscles were now more defined and compacted, like he's been working out with weights.

His eyes weren't left out of the change ether, his pupils were now slitted, yet they still had their deep blue colour.

Artemis slowly removed her hand from Naruto's claw and hand, allowing the teen to retract the claw back into his hand, though she wouldn't admit it, the sound the claws make when retracting or extending really made her back shiver slightly, but she hid it.

Releasing a breath, she looked towards Zoe, "Send for my brother, his healing may come in use for us since it's obvious that Naruto here has amnesia and he may be able to help, I'll stay here to keep him calm with my godly powers over nature."

Though she doesn't like the idea of having the the horn-dog, sun god known as Apollo in the camp, Zoe knows that his powers and understanding of the human anatomy were that of a group of genius scientists working together, he could possibly understand Naruto's body better than anyone.

"**GRRRUUUMMMMBBBLLLLEEEE!**"

Suddenly the girls became on guard, they never heard such a beastly growl like that before, even Artemis was confused by such a sound, that is until it sounded again, only this time they pin-pointed it towards Naruto, looking at the teen, he looked back at them with a glare, then he held his stomach to try and stop the grumbling of his hungry stomach.

This caused Artemis to chuckle slightly, while her hunters arms dropped in shock that someone was so hungry that they could sound like that.

"(Ahem!) Also please bring Naruto some food, who knows how long he went without anything to fill his stomach and we wouldn't want him to grumble like that in front of Apollo, knowing my idiotic brother, he'll make a joke about how we treat our guests, and I do not want to hear him for the next century talking about it."

Knowing how the two siblings were, the hunters went to prepare food for Naruto, by the sounds of it, it'll possibly take their whole supplies just to quench his appetite.

After they got the food, along with Artemis using her godly power to gather some more, just in case, the amnesiac "attacked" the food with vigour, happily shoving the food down his throat, soon after, all that was left was the bones of the food, yet somehow the blond ended up sucking the marrow from the bones, making Artemis wonder to herself, _"How did he have such power to literately suck the marrow from the bone like a_ _straw!?_" Not knowing his past with ramen helped him, not even the veg survived.

Everything was gone, all that was left was a happy and pleased Naruto, rubbing his filled stomach that only bloated out slightly, making Artemis and her hunters wonder, "_Where does he put it all!?_" Not realising or caring at the moment that he was naked at the time.

That is until Naruto got back up, not caring about being nude in front of women, since he's feral, hunching over slightly, Naruto makes his way back to the bed he was laying on, his bloating stomach vanished soon after, leaving behind a pack of washboard abs, when he got to the bed, grabbing the blanket, he gave a grunt and threw the blanket away, since he didn't much care for it.

He got in the bed and began to rest, seeing as the bed was more comfortable than the place he hid in, soon after he was fast asleep.

Artemis couldn't help but be fascinated at such a person, he was alone with amnesia with no human interaction at all, yet his eyes, though slitted, still retained the innocence of a child, she went to the thrown blanket, picked it up and used her powers to clean it, then carefully placed the cover over Naruto, not wanting to startle him into attacking anyone.

**A Few Hours Later**

While it took a few hours for Apollo to arrive, since he was busy with his latest movie, along with moving the sun, if ever his sister, Artemis needed help he tries his best to do what he can, though that doesn't mean he doesn't get his payment, i.e. Annoy the living Underworld out of her.

He can't help but find it amusing how he was the god of the sun, yet instead of being an angry, serious "hothead" like everyone not in the know about Greek "history", he was mellow and relaxed, while Artemis was normally an angry and serious goddess, yet she's the goddess of the moon, it always amuses him how he and Artemis are opposites to each other, yet also opposites to their godly duties.

But at the moment, he'll try to figure out why Artemis called for him, much less invite him to her camp filled with man-hating women who'd much rather turn him into a porcupine with their arrows, even though he's the god of the sun.

So once he arrived, Zoe escorted Apollo to the tent that Artemis was keeping Naruto in, not that Apollo knows that, since it was nighttime when the hunters found Naruto.

As soon as he entered the tent, he exclaimed out loud, "SO LITTLE SISTER, WHAT HAPPENED TO HAVE YOU ASK FOR ME!?" He couldn't help but be the annoying brother that he is.

Though his loud voice did two things, one it did annoy Artemis, who was about to punch his face in, and two, it woke an annoyed Naruto up from his sleep.

"SKINT!"

Which also caused Naruto to leap at the one yelling, crashed into him and brought him to the floor with a clawed fist over his head, ready to slice the god in the face.

Apollo was surprised that such a teen could bring put him on his back, he didn't expect that to happen, yet for some reason the boy was heavier than he looked, but then what really made him gap in utter wide-eyed awe, was the three metal claws piercing between his knuckles, with the boy growling above him, ready to slash the thing that annoyed him.

That is until a calming hand was placed on his shoulder, looking to the hand with a grunt, Naruto saw Artemis shake her head telling him not to hurt her idiot brother, with her power over nature, along with being the goddess of childbirth means she has some control over an upset child.

Seeing her face and feeling her aura, caused Naruto to relax his grip on Apollo, along with his claws retracting back into his hand, showing Apollo the gap between the knuckles healed up instantly, making the sun god gap in awe at such a thing.

Artemis soon dragged Naruto back to his bed, where she sat him down and placed a blanket over his lap, hiding Naruto's nakedness from everyone, it also helped that Apollo was too shocked to state anything about it.

Slowly standing up, Apollo couldn't help but comment, "Um, s-so, this is probably why you wanted me to visit!?"

With the sun god stating the obvious, all he received is a glare from the two, with Artemis's glare meaning, 'stop stating the obvious, idiot brother,' while the glare and growling from Naruto's glare meant, 'you better stop annoying or I slice you up,' or something else.

All Apollo could do was rub the back of his neck nervously, causing Artemis to release a sigh of frustration, while Naruto on the other hand felt like he did something similar himself, but for the life of him he can't remember.

It took a while, but Artemis managed to calm Naruto down long enough for Apollo to do an encasement of Naruto's body, what Artemis heard shocked her, "Well Artemis, I must say, whatever happened to this young, Naruto, I believe you call him, somehow has an unknown metal surgically bonded to his skeleton, yet somehow the metal bones are still able to grow even though they're metal, but what really puzzles me is that the metal is virtually indestructible, practically nothing can destroy it." Surprising Artemis even more at how serious her brother was being, telling her that this was a serious matter.

Artemis couldn't believe her ears, this blond has metal bonded to his bones, no wonder her hunters had trouble carrying him to the tent, "Wait, you said he had the metal "surgically bonded to his skeleton" how in Tartarus did Naruto survive such a thing, anyone would've been killed by such a procedure!?" Without realising, Artemis was gently stroking Naruto's long blond hair, making Apollo smirk in his mind at his sister being kind towards the feral boy.

But at the moment it wasn't "teasing time" for now, "Well from what you told me about how he faced a Hydra and got poisoned by it, I would say, if anything, he has a healing factor well above average, even by godly standers his healing not only heals him but also adapts and makes him immune to any poison, venom or aliments, even IF he somehow gains broken bones, they'll just fix instantly, but I've never seen anyone experiment on a human like this before."

Artemis couldn't help but wonder, what kind of monster would bond an unknown metallic substance on someone, let alone a boy in his teens, though there was something else she needs to know, "What about his amnesia, surely you can heal that as well so we can get some answers from him."

Apollo sat in a chair and released a sigh, "As for as healing goes, the kid has me beat, since as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with his head, it's completely healed, if anything, I would say whatever caused him to gain amnesia would be a mental trauma than a physical one, and seeing as this bonding could have killed him, it's obvious which type of trauma it is, in other words..."

Artemis released a sigh herself, knowing what the answer is, "I'll need the help of a god that deals with the mind than the body, but as far as I know, the only god in that field would be Athena, due to her knowledge and wisdom."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Athena was ideal for such delicate things such as the mind, since no-one has more experience than the goddess of wisdom, "We'll ask Athena in the next meeting, along with asking her if she could teach Naruto the basics of human interaction and common sense."

Apollo nods his head, understanding that Naruto would need to learn these things if they were gonna try and find out more about him, though as they were talking Naruto got up out of his bed, the blanket falling off of him again, causing Artemis to palm her face in embarrassment and Apollo to chuckle at the boy causing such a thing to his sister, since Naruto walked towards a fruit bowl and grabbed a peach from it, due to his feral mind-set, he didn't care about covering up.

Though as Artemis was embarrassed, there was a slight gap in her fingers that her brother missed, this gap allowed her to see the peach juices dribble down Naruto's chin and continued down his neck, along with making his chest glisten, all the way to his belly button, this scene caused the goddess of nature to unconsciously bite her lip, her brother missing it again since he was now laughing at her embarrassment.

After getting over such a thing, with Artemis magically making a wipe appear in her hand, this caught Naruto off guard slightly, but he didn't move, all he did was eye the goddess up, wondering what she was up to.

Apollo just smiled and shook his head, "Well, I'll see Athena and ask her when she's not too busy, you try and teach Naruto that clothes are needed, since I doubt Athena would want to see a naked boy, even if he's well equipped to please any woman." This gained a glare from the goddess of the moon, though the blushing red face made the glare lose it's impact.

Seeing as he had his fun, Apollo left the tent, both to escape his sister's anger and to not surprise the feral teen by vanishing in a cloud of smoke to visit Athena for the help.

Once Apollo was no longer around, Artemis handed Naruto the wipe, which ended up confusing the boy, with the wipe in his hand, Naruto just looked at both the object in his hand and at Artemis in puzzlement, like an animal being curious at finding something new, he was about to do the next best thing, in his opinion, which was put it in his mouth to taste it.

Though before the wipe could touch his open mouth, Artemis managed to snatch the wipe away, making the naked, sticky, teen narrow his eyes in a glare, "Don't give me that look, you were about to eat something that you use for cleaning." She snapped back, but then she remembered that Naruto doesn't understand her.

She then groaned in annoyance and frustration, it doesn't take Athena to know what she has to do now, slowly, she walks up to Naruto, the wipe in her hand, her other hand reached out to grab Naruto's arm, making him face her completely, though due to his undressed state she made sure to focus only on his face and chest, since that's where the peaches juices were.

Bringing the wipe to his chin, Naruto was about to open his mouth again, thinking she was gonna feed him, but she quickly pulled away and shook her finger at him, "Noo~ You don't eat the wipe!" It was almost like trying to teach a child for her.

So she went to his chin again, only this time he got the message and kept his mouth closed, allowing Artemis to wipe his chin clean of the peach, Naruto's eyes following her the whole time.

She then began wiping his neck, making sure there was no stickiness on him, then without realising, she was wiping his chest clean, there was no hair on his chest at all, just strong lean muscles, showing that his body had to become stronger in order to support the metal bones, though she continued with her task, but that didn't mean she was marvelled by such a build, biting her lip slightly to keep her thoughts pure.

But she then made the mistake of wiping his abs clean, they were like marble to her, each ab was pushing her fingers back without even meaning to, though he ended up flexing slightly and she ended up hearing a slight breathy chuckle from him, telling her that Naruto was slightly ticklish, especially when she had to clean his bellybutton because of the peach juices.

Quickly his hand shot out, grabbing her hand from continuing, she was about to give him angry look for touching her, but before she could her eyes locked with Naruto's own, his eyes were so full of light an innocence it was difficult to look away, like deep pools of blue, but there was a confusing focus that she just couldn't look away from, her cheeks were a blushing apple red. (A.N. Tarzan and Jane moment.)

Yet it wasn't just his eyes but his natural aura, almost like he was apart of nature as well, just like she was, but yet she couldn't quite understand why she was feeling such a thing.

Before things became too heavy for her, she quickly shook her head to get her mind back together, "(Ahem!) Come on Naruto, time for bed, hopefully tomorrow me and a few of my hunters can to teach you somethings about wearing clothes and basic talking, nothing too complex but enough to understand somethings."

With that Artemis lead Naruto back to his bed, allowing him to get in and allowing Artemis to put the blanket over him, "Also maybe tomorrow we can do something about your hair and hygiene." Since it was obvious that Naruto hadn't had a proper bath and hair cut in ages, but for now, she'll let him rest, since there's no point in forcing him to learn when he's got sharp weapons that he can call upon whenever he liked.

Though if there's one thing she was sure of, things will be interesting in her camp from now on, though it was a plus that he hasn't been influenced by the horrid "modern man" of today, so that's a plus in her book, also once Naruto was asleep she'll explain to her hunters about what will happen to Naruto from here on out.

**The End.**

**There you go, a large Christmas present for everyone from me and ****Gundam Meister Uzumaki, hopefully everyone enjoyed it and that someone'll adopt it soon.**

**As for the pairing(s) it would be obvious that it'd be Naruto and Artemis, but if anyone wants to add to the harem that's up to whoever adopts.**

**Also I'm gonna stop writing for now, at least until after Boxing day and/or New Years, since those days are all about families, so with that I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. ^^**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Percy Jackson. **(Or Wolverine.)


End file.
